


First Steps First

by Baura_bear



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F slur, there's one homophobic slur but no ones using it to hurt anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baura_bear/pseuds/Baura_bear
Summary: Julia let out a bubbly laugh. “So I am right?” She gently shoved Jimmy’s shoulder in response to the hit.“What do you mean ‘right’? I’m just… enjoying a drink at the bar,” he quipped, taking a sip from his cup to prove his point. He peered over at the rim and noticed that the man was looking at them. He immediately looked back at Julia, offering her a very unconvincing smile.“Puh-lease I’ve seen you eyeing him all night.” she rolled her eyes, “Do you know him?”
Relationships: Jimmy Campbell & Davy Zlatic, Jimmy Campbell & Julia Trojan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	First Steps First

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this :)

Jimmy jumped at the voice behind him saying his name. He was deep in thought, nursing a drink at the bar.

“Jimmy,” Julia said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her, smiling at the familiarity of her face. “Julia, why-” Their gig had ended a couple hours ago and he had assumed Davy and him were the only two left

“What are you still doing here? It’s getting late,” Julia spoke gently, taking the seat next to Jimmy.

Jimmy let out a huff of air in response. “What am _I_ doing here? Julia what are _you_ still doing here?”

Julia wrung her hands then sighed in defeat. “I just wanted to make sure you and Davy got home alright, but it seems like you aren’t leaving anytime soon. Plus you look a little distracted.” Julia smirked, looking across the bar to the guy Jimmy had been watching all night.

Jimmy followed Julia’s line of sight and felt his face grow warm as he saw who she was looking at. “ _Julia_ ,” he hissed, gently hitting her bicep.

Julia let out a bubbly laugh. “So I am right?” She gently shoved Jimmy’s shoulder in response to the hit. 

“What do you mean ‘right’? I’m just… enjoying a drink at the bar,” he quipped, taking a sip from his cup to prove his point. He peered over at the rim and noticed that the man was looking at them. He immediately looked back at Julia, offering her a very unconvincing smile.

“Puh-lease I’ve seen you eyeing him all night.” she rolled her eyes, “Do you know him?” she asked quietly, sure to keep her voice down.

“No, I don’t know him,” he said as if it should’ve been the most obvious thing in the world.

Julia nodded, looking back over at the man who was now looking down into his drink. She had to admit he _was_ attractive. “So you don’t know if he’s…”

“Of course he’s not. That man if everything my father wishes I was. Look at him. He’s probably got five girlfriends.” Jimmy reached into his back pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

“Well, you never know,” Julia tapped his arm. “Like you said, you don’t even know him. And from the looks of it he’s got his eyes on you.” She pointed over to him, prompting Jimmy to look up from his cigarette. His eyebrows raised a bit, the man was staring back at him and if Jimmy wasn’t mistaken his lips had quirked up when Jimmy looked. 

Jimmy took the cigarette between his fingers, looking back to Julia. “Just because he looked at me from across the bar doesn’t mean that he’s- This is absolutely ridiculous Julia. I should’ve gone home long ago.”

“Hm, no, he’s definitely got his eye on you… Well I should be going.” She stood up, pointing to the man who was now making his way over to Jimmy

Jimmy’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening. “Julia don’t you dare leave, Julia!” he hissed, as she gave him a quaint wave. “Jul-”

He was cut off by the man leaning on the bar to get his attention. Jimmy turned to look at him, donning a nervous smile. Either this man was about to call him a fag and beat him up behind the bar or he was about to charm his way into Jimmy’s guarded heart. Jimmy was sure he looked like a deer in headlights, staring at the man with wide eyes. 

“Jimmy, right? I’m a big fan of the band,” he said politely with a kind smile. He was just a fan of the band, neither of the options Jimmy had imagined. But god that smile could kill.

“Yeah,” Jimmy answered lamely, internally cringing at his response. “You enjoy the gig?” Nice save.

“It was great.” He flashed a charming smile and Jimmy had to take a slow deep breath to keep himself calm. “Mind if I uh.” He gestured at the seat next to Jimmy.

“Oh, please by all means,” Jimmy answered genuinely, bursting at the seams while also feeling the heavy weight of guilt.

“Ah where are my manners? I’m Daniel.”

“Nice to meet you Daniel.” Jimmy took another sip from his glass, trying his best not to be awkward. He hadn’t done this in so long. 

“How long ya been playing?” Daniel asked, smoothly carrying the conversation.

“Since middle school.” He let out a chuckle. “It’s certainly not what my parents wanted, but I enjoy it.” His cigarette had been long forgotten in the ashtray, it felt like a good time to pick it back up. He held it gently between his first two fingers and relit it. “Want one,” he offered to Daniel. 

Daniel held up a hand to decline. “I don’t smoke, but thank you.”

Jimmy nodded, looking across the bar where Davy was. Their eyes met and Davy smirked with one raised brow. Jimmy let out a huff of air in amusement and looked down at the bar.

Daniel took notice of this and tilted his head slightly. “You, uh, you wanna get outta here?” He looked Jimmy up and down.

Jimmy laughed, looking away and shaking his head. He took a drag from his cigarette and slowly blew it out. “I don’t even know you,” he whispered, looking back at Daniel. 

“Of course,” he paused for a moment before grabbing a napkin. He pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket, scrawling out some numbers on the napkin. “How ‘bout you call me and we can get coffee sometime. Then you can get to know me.” He winked at Jimmy as Jimmy took the napkin and folded it, sliding it into his jacket pocket. 

“Yeah,” he said nearly breathless. “I’ll call.” He smiled.

“I gotta get going, see ya ‘round,” Daniel got up, slinging his jacket over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the joint. 

Jimmy nearly collapsed in on himself, laying his arms and head down on the bar. He slowly lifted himself back up. When he recomposed himself Davy was standing next to him. 

“You make a new friend?” Davy joked, sliding down into the chair next to Jimmy.

“Jesus Christ was everyone watching me tonight?” 

“Nah, Julia and I just aren’t oblivious. We’ve been making bets on who'd approach who,” he joked. They sat in silence for a moment and then Davy spoke again, “You gonna go out on a date?” 

“Davy,” Jimmy reprimanded, looking around the nearly empty bar. “Be quiet.”

“Please, Jo couldn’t care less. No one’s listening,” Davy said flippantly.

Jimmy rolled his eyes in response, taking a puff of his cigarette before smushing it into the ashtray on the bar. “It was nothing.”

“C’mon Jimmy, even I could tell he was into you. What’s the worst that could happen?” Davy gently elbowed him with a soft smile. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Well for one he could kidnap me and chop me up into pieces and throw me in the Cuyahoga river. Not like anyone would look for me there.” He rubbed his fingers against the grain of the wood in the bar, keeping his eyes down.

Davy sighed in defeat settling into the silence. They sat there contently for a few more minutes before Davy spoke again. “Why don’t you wanna give it a chance? I know you don’t actually think you’re gonna end up in pieces-”

“Well I might,” Jimmy cut Davy off and huffed in frustration. “Never know these days,” he grumbled.

“When are you gonna give love a chance?” Davy asked quietly. It wasn’t often Jimmy could talk to Davy like this. He was frequently a rough exterior guarded by jokes, but Jimmy liked when he softened up. 

Jimmy ran a hand down his face, looking to Davy in desperation. “I don’t know how, Davy.” He settled back into his seat, folding his arms. “I don’t-” He sighed trying to figure out what he even meant. “I just don’t wanna forget about him…” 

“That’s not what I said. I just think you should give love a chance. I know you want to, Jimmy. You had your eyes on him all night.” Davy elbowed Jimmy to get him to look up. “Just give it a chance. It’d be good for a change.” 

“Davy, I really don’t know how. I haven’t done this in so long.” 

“Just call him up at a reasonable time and ask him out for a drink,” Davy suggested.

Jimmy laughed. “You know that’s not what I meant.” 

“Well I think it’s a good place to start. First steps first and all that huh.” Davy finished off his drink and slapped the bar. “You ready to go? ‘Cause I’d love a ride home.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure.” 

As they walked out the door Jimmy dug into his pocket, feeling to make sure the napkin was still there and real. It was. Maybe he would give this a shot.


End file.
